


Forbidden Paradise

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Dick Grayson is on his first spring break trip to Cabo. His primary job, though, is reconnoissance of drug cartel activity in the area. He ends up finding more than he bargained for, and he's not the only one...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dick is a sophomore in high school and aged 16. There are other underage characters as well. If it's not your thing, don't read.
> 
> Please comment below and let me know what you think or what you'd like to see me write next!

Dick had never really been a fan of spring break. It seemed far-more geared towards college-aged kids who could actually travel on their own. Therefore, when his small circle of friends had invited him to join them in Cabo for two weeks (Gotham Academy had a long break), he initially denied the invitation. However, that evening when he told Bruce about it casually over dinner, he became quite interested.

"This is perfect, Dick," Bruce said, wiping his mouth with his napkin. "I've been needing some on-the-ground intelligence about the cartels in that area and haven't had the time to go. You could take care of that and use the vacation as cover. And let's face it, you need some time off."

Dick couldn't disagree. Ever since becoming Robin two years ago at age 14, it had been relentless. And it would allow him to keep working since he really didn't like do-nothing vacations. 

"Should I pack my Robin costume or do the whole thing as Dick Grayson?" he asked, taking a drink of water. 

"Pack your costume. You're going to need the equipment in your utility belt. Plus, it would allow you to work with local law enforcement should you desire. No one will blink if they spot Robin snooping around somewhere, but you as simply an American teenager might draw more suspicion if that makes sense," Bruce said, chuckling slightly. "Who's going again?"

"There'd be four of us total: me, Glen, Caleb, and Cameron. Glen's parents are chaperoning," Dick said casually. Bruce nodded in affirmation as they continued to eat. 

Alfred dropped Dick off at the airport a few weeks later. It was his 16th birthday the day before and his friends said they'd celebrate properly when they got to the resort. Dick rolled his luggage behind him and carried his backpack on his back. In the bottom, concealed from even security devices at the airport, was his Robin costume. Bruce had insisted it go on the plane with him in case his luggage got lost. As Dick approached the boarding gate, he was greeted by his friends jovially. He greeted Mr. and Mrs. Smith, Glen's parents, first, as was most polite, and thanked them for arranging and chaperoning the trip. Their son, Glen, was a few months older than Dick. He was the same height as Dick, 5'8, but was skinnier and had less muscle tone than Dick. Dick weighed that morning at 140 pounds, but it was all muscle. Bruce's training had resulted in him having decently-defined muscles for his age. He wasn't ripped or really sculpted, but his muscles were clearly visible and his faint six-pack helped his self-esteem. That was needed because despite being freshly 16, apart from small patches under his arms and around his pubic area, Dick had almost no body hair. It was barely noticeable even on his lower legs. Glen, who was wearing shorts and a tshirt, had more normal amounts for boys their age. 

Dick said hello to Caleb and Cameron, 15-year-old twins who were a few months shy of 16. They had blond hair as opposed to Glen and Dick who had brown. Their faces were smooth and cheerful, very boyish. They were slightly shorter than Dick and Glen but were elite swimmers, meaning their bodies were well-toned. They were both wearing shorts as well and Dick noticed that their legs were still smoothly shaven from the recent swim season. 

The flight was uneventful and they arrived at the resort in the late afternoon. Glen shared a suite with his parents, Caleb and Cameron had their own suite, and Bruce had paid for Dick to have his own suite, which allowed him to do his work in private. The other boys immediately donned their swim trunks, which came down to about the middle of their thighs, and headed for the beach to catch the remaining sun. Dick also donned his swim trunks, which were green (his favorite color), came down to the middle of his smooth thighs and tied with a white drawstring. He slipped on some slides, left his white shirt on which clung to his torso rather tightly, and walked towards the beach. 

Dick was a people-watcher. It came with his training. He was trained by Bruce to assess the entirety of any environment. Now it was just a habit as he strolled along the boardwalk just above the white-sandy beach. He looked down and saw Glen on a stretched out beach chair. He had discarded his shirt and had his sunglasses on with his hands behind his head, showcasing the patches of hair under his arms. There was also a little trail of hair that disappeared into his small trunks. He smiled and waved at Dick who returned the smile and wave. Off in the waves Caleb and Cameron were splashing each other and holding each other under the water. The afternoon sun caught their perfectly smooth and sculpted torsos that were now soaked with water. Dick caught glimpses of their armpits and saw they were still shaved as well. Dick wasn't attracted to any of his friends, he just noticed everything.

"It's a good view from here," came a voice that made Dick jump slightly. He hadn't heard anyone approach. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Dick turned around and saw a middle-aged man, perhaps late 30's-early 40's, standing just behind him. He was barefoot which explained the stealthy approach. He wore a panama hat, sunglasses, short swim trunks and a Hawaiian shirt that was only buttoned in the middle. That showed a lightly-haired chest and a flat, toned stomach. His legs weren't thick but they were quite toned. He looked like someone who definitely kept in shape.

"It is," Dick said, turning back around and leaning on the railing like he was doing before, assuming the comment was a one-off. However, the man came up on Dick's right side and mimicked his position, leaning on the railing as well. 

"I'll never understand how that's fun," he remarked, as Caleb shoved Cameron under the waves, laughing hysterically. 

"Apparently it's a twin thing," Dick said with a smirk as Caleb looked over and waved. 

"Friends of yours?" the man asked without looking at Dick.

"Yeah, they're alright I guess," Dick said. 

"Here for spring break?" he asked, still looking out as Cameron retaliated on Caleb. 

"Yeah, for a few weeks," Dick said.

"That's a long break," the man said.

"Gotham Academy gives us two weeks," Dick said.

"Oh you're from Gotham? So am I!" he said, now turning to face Dick and taking off his sunglasses. He had bright blue eyes the were very intense. "I'm Ed."

"Dick," Dick said, turning and removing his sunglasses as well as he shook the man's hand firmly. 

"Well it's nice to meet you, Dick. I come down here all the time, so if you ever need any insider information, I'm your guy. Although, I expect with your deep blue eyes and physique, you'll be otherwise indisposed with the ladies," he said with a wry smile. 

Dick's face flushed deep red in embarrassment. Everyone assumed that because he was Bruce's ward and had a nice body, he was a player. But in reality, he was a virgin. He had no time to date.

"Yeah...you know it..." Dick said quickly and unconvincingly. 

"Well, I'm here alone as always, so I'm usually available should you need something," Ed said. 

"Thanks, I appreciate that," Dick said. "I'd better go join them before they bring the ocean to me," Dick said as Caleb and Cameron gesticulated wildly. Glen had already made his way down there. 

"See you around, Dick," Ed said with a genuine smile as Dick trotted down the boardwalk to the beach in his slides. Ed watched lustfully as Dick's tight shirt and trunks outlined his perfect body. He's been down here so many times but never when school kids are on break. When he spotted the kid on the boardwalk alone, he figured he might as well introduce himself. He wasn't a predator, he was just attracted to younger men. And this kid...there was something about him. Something mature about his personality that was betrayed by his young physique. He stayed there to watch as Dick peeled his white shirt off of his lean frame. Ed was caught a glimpse of the small patches of hair under his arms and practically drooled at the hairless torso that had all of his muscles outlined, but not bulging. Fearing a public erection as Dick became soaked with water during the shenanigans with his friends, Ed departed quietly. 

That night, after dinner, Dick sat in a plush armchair in the sitting room of his suite. He wore just a pair of boxer shorts as the open windows let the sound of the ocean in. As he planned out in his head his recon routes he would take over the coming days, his mind wandered to a man in swim trunks and a partially buttoned Hawaiian shirt. Dick blinked quickly as he felt a slight twitch in his cock and some heat in his loins. He tried to shrug off the sensation by saying out loud that he was tired from the trip and needed some sleep. However, his dreams that night were filled with that same vision.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Dick awoke in his luxurious king-sized bed in an odd situation. He was sweating slightly, despite the ceiling fan blowing him with cool air. The breeze coming through the open windows was also quite cool. Dick looked around his large, empty bedroom and into the rest of the suite that he could see from his bed before flinging off the covers. There was a tent in his boxers that embarrassed him. If it wasn't for the button-closure on the fly, his circumcised cock of just over 5 inches would have been sticking out exposed. The size didn't matter to Dick as he had no idea what was even average or small or big. He didn't care as it wasn't something he readily compared. It was his lack of body hair that perturbed him about his development. 

He'd woken up to morning wood in the past, but Bruce told him it was normal for teenaged boys. What was different about this morning was that Dick actually remembered his dream right before he awoke. He was on the beach watching Ed walk back and forth in just his swim trunks, his fit, slightly hairy torso nice and bronzed from the sun. The idea that Dick might be attracted to another man, let alone someone more than twice his own age (assumedly) scared him profoundly. There was just something about him, something reassuring and caring. Dick got the same feelings from Bruce occasionally, but it never escaped into fantasy or thoughts like these. 

He climbed out of bed and took a slightly cool shower, allowing the water temperature to cool his libido as well. He stepped out of the shower as the droplets ran down his mostly-hairless body. He slid on his green Robin briefs which he always wore as underwear unless he was swimming. Then donned a pair of linen shorts that came down to his mid-thigh. They were white but not translucent so his briefs wouldn't show underneath. He buttoned up a soft linen shirt over his smooth, toned torso, slipped into some flip flops and headed down to breakfast. 

He arrived at the same time as the twins who looked like they'd spent the whole night rough-housing, which wouldn't surprise Dick at all. Their hair was disheveled and they looked exhausted.

"Talk about enjoying vacation," Mrs. Smith quipped as the twins sat down with Glen, Dick, and Mr. Smith. The two smiled sheepishly.

"It was an epic pillow fight," Caleb said as he gulped down some orange juice.

"We've never had so many to use," Cameron added, drinking heartily as well. "We only slept a few hours and didn't want to miss breakfast so we hustled down."

"Well, it's your spring break," Mrs. Smith cooed very motherly. "Just make sure to catch a nap or some extra hours later."

"What's on tap for today?" Glen asked through a mouthful of eggs, swallowing quickly and giving an apologetic look to his father who shot him a very disapproving look for talking with his mouth full. 

"There's plenty of activities at the resort, or just hang at the beach," Mr. Smith said, passing some pamphlets to the boys. 

"Well, Caleb and I are going to get some tanning in. Swimming is great but it's all indoors. That's why we did a fresh shave before coming down so we could get some max sun over the next two weeks," Cameron said casually. Mrs. Smith blushed slightly as the talk was rather crude but it was all innocent, especially from the twins. Dick knew they were almost 16 but they had the hearts of much younger and more innocent kids. 

"I thought I might explore the area," Dick said. "I enjoy walking around and taking it all in."

"Sounds like a good plan all around," Mrs. Smith said. "We're taking Glen into town to do a little shopping. He's outgrown so much of his clothes that we barely had anything to pack!"

"Mom..." Glen said lowly, his face turning red. 

Dick smiled as they all finished their breakfast in relative silence with only Glen's parents making idle conversation with the twins who they didn't know quite as well as Dick. 

Dick returned to his room to change into top-siders which would be better for walking than his flip flops. He donned his sunglasses as well and headed for the boardwalk. It went for miles up and down the beach and was sparsely filled with other resort residents. Apparently, next week was the busy time when most schools were out so they had very few other people to worry about. Dick passed the twins who had taken towels down to the middle of the sand and laid out on them. They had also brought their competition speedo briefs, one in orange and one in red (their favorite colors which allowed Dick to tell them apart). Caleb was in red, Cameron in orange. They had their arms to their sides and were facing straight up with their eyes closed. Even though they were a fair distance away, Dick couldn't see a hair on them due to their precise and diligent shaving. Although, he's not sure how much they had to shave to begin with. He also noticed a few girls roughly their age who were casting glances their way and giggling to each other. The twins were very popular at Gotham Academy, especially with the girls. Not only are they almost too nice, but they had well-defined bodies for their age. The blond hair helped too. Of course, Dick was apparently considered a catch as well, but he didn't have the time to care.

He walked along for awhile, greeting people politely if it seemed necessary. Most were elderly people and almost none were Dick's age. About a mile from where he started he passed a beachside cafe which had several tables with umbrellas. All were empty except for one. Dick smiled politely as Ed waved him over to his table.

"Dick! So good to see you again so soon! Join me!" he said happily. He was wearing casual loafers with no socks, short linen shorts like Dick's and a different Hawaiian shirt, buttoned the same as the day before. However, since he was seated, it only exposed his toned chest. His hat and glasses were also the same, but he removed his glasses as Dick sat down. Dick did the same and their blue eyes met briefly before Dick looked away. 

"Coffee?" Ed asked, indicating his own cup.

"Sure," Dick said. He'd developed a taste for coffee a few years ago. Bruce didn't approve but he didn't stop him either. Ed made a motion to the waiter who brought Dick a cup and saucer before pouring piping hot coffee into it. Dick added a touch of cream and stirred quietly as Ed watched. He was mesmerized by Dick's face, his defined jaw, his discerning looks, his endless blue eyes, and his soft brown hair which fell slightly across his forehead due to the wind. Normally, it would be sprayed in a perfect part. 

"Well, what do you think of paradise?" Ed asked, sipping his coffee as Dick did as well.

"It's beautiful. Certainly nothing to complain about," Dick said, looking at the boardwalk as people milled slowly by. 

"I've always found that it can be dreadfully lonely at times," Ed said. "Not to put a damper on it. I'm alone by choice, but it seems few people here are ever here alone. For example you're with your friends, but I'm also assuming you're not old enough to travel on your own?"

"True, I only just turned 16 a few days ago," Dick said.

"Well happy birthday then!" Ed said, clinking his cup with Dick's. "Do you have plans to celebrate while you're here?"

"My friends said they want to do something. Not sure what, yet," Dick said.

"Your parents aren't here?" Ed asked genuinely. 

"No. My friend Glen's parents are the chaperones. Then there's the twins, then me," Dick said. 

"Sounds like it could be lonely for you as well," Ed said, sipping his coffee slowly.

"I like being alone. It gives me time to think," Dick said.

"And what does a newly-minted 16-year-old think about these days," Ed asked with a smile. 

"All sorts," Dick said cheekily. 

"A man of mystery," Ed said with a short raise of his left eyebrow. "How intriguing. So how do I get to know this man of mystery? Play 20 questions?"

"Sometimes a good mystery is one that remains unsolved. Otherwise, you'll never come back for more," Dick said with a wink. 

Ed nearly fell off his chair. He had never come across a young man with this mature of a persona. Normally they were all single-minded with nothing deeper going on. He had gotten to know some on their various trips, but it was always short-lived because they were stupid and always with parents. 

Dick and Ed conversed for nearly an hour, neither revealing too much about themselves. It stuck to mostly likes and dislikes, hobbies and interests. Dick knew better than to give him any information relating to Bruce Wayne and his relationship with him, so he invented a backstory which was as normal as could be. Dick did notice that Ed was rather coy about his own background. Apparently he was in sales but he wouldn't specify. Dick didn't press him on it because he was giving so little as well. However, despite the lack of depth of information, Dick felt secure with him. Had he not secretly been Robin the Boy Wonder, he would have been far more open with him. 

"Wow, a whole suite to yourself," Ed said with raised eyebrows as the conversation entered hour 2. 

"Well I'm the only one without relatives here so it made sense to my parents to do that. It's got a great view," Dick said, finishing his third cup of coffee. 

"Is it beach side? I've only stayed there a few times," Ed added, finishing his cup as well.

"Yes. It's on the third floor, 301," Dick said absent-mindedly. 

"Oh wow, the 300 block. That's some serious cash right there," Ed joked with a smile. "You didn't tell me your parents were so wealthy."

"It's not polite conversation," Dick said. "Well, Ed, it's been great chatting. I'm going to keep walking down the boardwalk and keep exploring."

"If exploring and information is what you're after, I'd make a good tour guide," Ed said.

Dick preferred to be alone, but having someone who knew the place so well would be helpful. Plus, their conversation had been a nice change of pace from the more inane and childish ones with his friends. 

"Sure, why not," Dick said. The two got up and proceeded to walk down the boardwalk in the same direction Dick had been going before he sat down, chatting all the way. As they walked slowly, not wanting to rush nor having need to rush, they joked and laughed. Ed was about 6 inches taller than Dick and probably had a good 30 pounds on him. 

"Well you would say that, being a little shrimp," Ed joked after Dick made a comment about lifting weights during sports seasons last year.

"Hey now!" Dick retorted, "I'm not that out of shape!"

"I'm just giving you a hard time," Ed laughed, putting his right hand on Dick's right shoulder. Dick felt the heat from Ed's hand on his shoulder, covered only by his soft linen shirt. It caused him to get goosebumps briefly as Ed's hand lingered before giving Dick's shoulder a slight squeeze before removing his hand. 

The two grabbed some lunch at another cafe before heading back towards the resort proper. They had talked for hours, ultimately about nothing important, but still enjoyable. It seemed to Dick at some points Ed was saying or doing things just to come into contact with him in an innocent way, but he didn't mind. 

That evening, Dick's group had a nice dinner to celebrate Dick's birthday that had been two days before. The twins were red in spots where the lotion wasn't applied well but nothing serious and even that wouldn't have dampened their spirits. Nothing really could. Glen was decked out in some new clothes and was entertaining them all with a story about how his mother had attempted to speak Spanish to a shopkeeper fluent in English. After several hours and with Glen's parents clearly tipsy, the group called it a night. However, some time later, Dick stepped out onto his balcony, his green pixie boots silent as he leapt onto the railing and vaulted onto the roof of the hotel (the third floor was the top floor). Robin scampered across the roof and off into the night to do a little recon work on the cartels. 

Back at the hotel, Ed walked up to room 301 and knocked. When there was no answer, he assumed Dick was in bed and decided to try again tomorrow night. 

Robin returned in the early morning hours, just before sunrise, and slipped back into his room through the balcony. His head had just hit the pillow when his alarm went off.

"Ok...today is going to be a sleep-in day," Dick groaned, throwing his alarm clock across the room before his heavy eyelids closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Glen's parents, well his mother, knocked nervously on Dick's suite door. Dick groggily staggered over to the door, wearing only his boxer shorts, and opened without thinking.

"Oh, Dick, you're ok," she said, averting her gaze from his smooth, toned, and mostly exposed body.

"Yes I'm...oh! sorry!" Dick said, hastily closing the door to only a crack and peering around. "I just decided to have a bit of a lie-in today," he said, his face red with embarrassment.

"Perfectly fine, Dick. Just wanted to check in on you," Mrs. Smith said before Dick thanked her and shut the door. 

He'd been asleep for a few hours and despite that interaction waking him up slightly, he decided to go back to sleep. It was mid-afternoon before he finally arose, rubbing his blue eyes and looking at the bright sunshine outside. Not bothering to add anymore clothing besides his boxers, Dick turned on the coffee maker in the room and walked outside into the warm sun that flooded his balcony. The sight and sound of the waves crashing was soothing as Dick closed his eyes and let the breeze and warmth cover his nearly naked body. He looked across the beach and saw the unmistakable sight of the twins sunbathing in their red and orange speedos, so brightly colored that they stuck out. Glen appeared to be next to them, although wearing a more traditional bathing suit. His parents couldn't be seen by Dick from his vantage point. 

He returned to his room to get his coffee before grabbing his Bat-scanner and heading back out onto the balcony. Turning on the scanner, he began to sift through the information from the trackers he'd placed last night as Robin. His job was to track the cartel's movements and so he had placed trackers at key points in the local road system. He grabbed a pencil and paper and jotted down the numbers his scanner was telling him about the movement of vehicles both last night and this morning. Being very good with math and numbers, Dick began to calculate which vehicles were cartel and which were not, judging by location and time of movement. He sipped his coffee as he finished his calculations and again returned to the edge of the balcony to take in the view. 

Upon looking down he could see Ed sitting at a table reading a book. Ed happened to look up and waved cheerfully at Dick who returned the wave. From his table, Ed could tell that Dick was shirtless, but he was rather far away for any other details and the balcony walls were solid stucco. Ed gestured for Dick to come and join him, but Dick raised his own coffee cup in a quasi-denial. Lifting his mug in a "cheers" fashion, Ed returned to his book, masking his disappointment. Dick decided to spend the remainder of the afternoon tracking with the scanner, leaving his room only to join his party for dinner in the restaurant. 

That evening, paced around his room, debating whether to go back out and move the scanners. It took so long that he was afraid he'd spend the whole night again and begin to draw suspicion from his friends. It would be best to leave the trackers for another day to confirm his suspicions. That would allow him a good night's sleep so he could enjoy his friends' company more fully tomorrow. 

Just then there was a knock at his door. Curious, Dick padded across the soft carpet. He was barefoot, wearing short linen shorts and a tight blue polo shirt that was untucked. He opened his door and was rather shocked, but not upset, at who he saw.

"Ed!" Dick said. Ed was standing outside his door, his standard attire of loafers with no socks, linen shorts, and Hawaiian shirt, except it was fully buttoned. He did not, however, have his hat or sunglasses. Dick could now see that he had short brown/gray hair. He was also holding a bottle of champagne and two glass flutes. 

"Happy Birthday, Dick!" he said with a smile, holding up the bottle and glasses. "I came by last night to celebrate but you were already in bed. I was hoping to make sure you were ok with it today but you had already had your coffee and I didn't see you all day. Is it ok? May I come in?" 

"Of course," Dick said politely. He was so taken aback that he didn't know what to do. He'd had champagne several times at the mansion but it seemed odd that Ed just dropped by. Ed walked in, admiring the suite, as he set down the bottle and glasses on a table in the sitting room. A loud pop indicated the opening of the bottle and Ed poured two glasses.

"Here's to sweet 16," Ed said as they clinked glasses. Dick sat down and Ed followed suit. It was delicious champagne and after a day of sitting around staring at a scanner, a nice conversation was just what Dick needed. "So what were you up to today?" Ed asked, sipping from his glass.

"Catching up on some reading for school. I've also got some math homework that needed tending to," Dick lied.

"On break? That's obscene!" Ed laughed as Dick joined in.

"Work waits for no man," Dick said, draining his glass and pouring more.

"Thirsty much?" Ed joked as he drained his own glass and had Dick pour him more as well.

"It's really good," Dick said as the bubbles leapt in and out of his glass. "And you? What were you reading?" Dick asked.

"Just a biography on John Adams. It's quite interesting. I enjoy presidential biographies. It makes me feel more connected to them," Ed said as he sipped. 

The two casually conversed for about an hour, Ed ordering another bottle through room service as they did. As the conversation continued and the drinks were poured, it started to become more personal.

"It's just...I don't know...I feel lonely," Dick said as he drained another glass. "The twins have each other, Glen has his parents, and I'm just here alone. I wish...I don't know...I don't know," Dick trailed off. 

"I do know," Ed said, getting up out of his armchair and going to sit next to Dick who was on the end of the sofa. "You need companionship. You need someone who's here, not only with you, but for you. Someone who gets you. Someone on your level. You're leaps and bounds ahead of your friends. You know more, you've seen more," Ed said, tepidly placing his hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick felt the heat just like yesterday on the boardwalk and goosebumps flooded his smooth body again. He looked into Ed's deep blue eyes and saw genuine caring and compassion. How was it possible that after only two days, Dick felt as comfortable with Ed as he did with Bruce or Glen or anyone else? Ed moved his hand from Dick's shoulder up to his forehead and brushed his fallen bangs to the side, feeling the softness of Dick's brunette hair. 

"You're right," is all Dick said. "I don't know how or why, but you are. You are simply right," Dick said. 

Ed smiled and put his glass down on the table. He then placed his hand on Dick's exposed thigh, as his linen shorts had ridden up rather high. Ed savored the feeling of Dick's smooth, warm leg and likewise Dick felt the warmness of Ed's touch. 

"I want to be here for you, Dick," Ed said, squeezing Dick's toned, smooth thigh softly. "Will you let me be here for you?"

Dick's eyes watered slightly as he felt a personal, physical connection for the first time with someone else. He simply nodded as Ed slid over so he was right up against Dick. He wrapped his arms around his small body and drew him in, embracing him in a genuine hug. They remained in that embrace for some time before Ed glanced down and saw a slight bulge in Dick's linen shorts. Subtly Ed moved his left hand down the front of Dick's chest and stomach, feeling the tight, smooth muscle under the tight polo shirt. Eventually Ed glossed his hand over Dick's crotch, eliciting a sudden intake of breath from Dick, who hadn't noticed his own erection, having been lost in Ed's embrace.

"It's ok, Dick, it's totally understandable and normal," Ed said reassuringly as his hand rested upon Dick's growing cock through his shorts. "Would you like me to help you with it?" Ed asked hesitantly. 

"O...ok..." Dick responded, not knowing exactly what Ed meant. 

Ed stood up in front of Dick who remained seated on the couch. He reached down and grabbed Dick's polo shirt at the hem and gently pulled up. Dick allowed his arms to raise as his shirt was peeled off of him, exposing his smooth upper body. Ed nearly drooled at the sight. Casting the shirt aside, Ed unbuckled Dick's belt and then his shorts, pulling the zipper down. Gently and with Dick moving his legs and hips to help, Ed slid off Dick's shorts and briefs (luckily Dick was wearing white briefs as opposed to his green Robin briefs tonight). Now fully naked, Ed stared at Dick's 5" cock sticking straight up as the teenaged boy sat innocently on the couch. Ed extended his hand and Dick took it. He pulled the naked boy upright and guided him into the bedroom. He directed Dick to lay on the bed as he undressed as well. Dick stared as Ed became naked, his own 7" cock erect as well. His body was perfectly toned, covered in a light coating of hair. 

Ed climbed onto the bed and immediately found Dick's lips with his own, taking the boy in a deep kiss. Dick moaned as Ed's hand wrapped around his smaller cock and began to stroke it. Never removing his lips from Dick's, Ed fondled Dick's cock with one hand and tweaked his perfect nipples with the other, causing the virginal sidekick to moan with pleasure. It wasn't long until Dick was shooting his load into Ed's hand, all over Ed and Dick's stomach as well. The whole thing lasted only minutes.

"Sorry..." was the only word that Dick could think of.

"Nonsense," Ed said, licking Dick's stomach and cock as Dick twitched in sensitivity. "We're just getting started."

The next several hours had Ed pleasuring every inch of Dick's nearly hairless body, causing two more orgasms before Dick finally fell asleep with Ed's arms around him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next several days seemed like a dream. Dick awoke after that first night with Ed's strong arms wrapped around his smaller, smooth body. The two lay in bed, not saying a word. Ed was nervous about Dick's reaction and Dick was nervous about Ed's. Eventually Ed slipped out of bed and Dick watched as he clothed his naked body. 

"Are you ok?" Ed asked as he buttoned his shirt.

"More than you could know," Dick said with a smile, staying wrapped in the covers. Ed smiled as he left the room quietly. Dick put his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling as the sound of waves crashing in the distance filled the air.

Over the next week, Dick and Ed continued to meet for coffee and the occasional lunch. It was so casual and comfortable now between the two of them that Dick shared just about everything personal he could without compromising himself. He even started calling Ed, Edward, as that was reserved for his close friends. Edward's company made his interactions with his group easier to bear as well. Dick was more jovial and that seemed to put Glen's parents at ease who apparently had been concerned. Even his tracking duties as Robin seemed brighter and he felt more focused. On those nights, he told Edward that he was hanging out with his friends or something. The other nights were filled with champagne and romance for Dick and Edward. Edward marveled at DIck's maturity, certainly betrayed by his age and young-looking body. It wasn't even difficult for Dick to agree to being fucked for the first time. Dick's moans and Edward's moans filled the room as Edward took the virginity of the Boy Wonder, who he only knew as Dick. 

On the Robin front, Dick thought he had located the cartel's base of operations for the area which would be a huge find. It was more difficult to sneak out now that they were into the greater rush of people staying at the resort. However, one night, to confirm his suspicions, Dick donned his famous costume and headed out into the night. The location was off an old dirt road which wasn't far from the main drag. To be honest, it seemed rather close to everything, but Dick's experience with villains taught him that the less-conspicuous, the more likely. 

It was a long trek through the forest/jungle from the resort to the location. Robin stayed off the trails and had no transportation, so by the time he reached a good lookout point, he had built up quite a sweat. It was times like this he was glad he only had briefs on so the air could cool his smooth, bare legs. He took out a scope from his belt and raised it to his masked eyes. In the night vision scope, he could make out what looked like guards and a few trucks moving in and out. It was definitely suspicious, but he couldn't confirm at that distance. What happened next nearly gave him a heart attack. Had he not been trained so well to keep quiet, he might have screamed as well.

He heard a faint rushing sound and felt a slight breeze before a voice suddenly whispered in his left ear. "What do we got, Robin?"

Robin barely had time to remove his scope from his eyes and look to his left when a similar sound came from his right and another whisper as well. "Cartel hideout?"

In his surprise, Robin fell on his pert ass from the crouching position he was in and saw the smirking faces of two masked boys now standing over him. They looked identical, with blond hair and toned bodies. The one on the left was in all red and the one on the right was in all orange. Their costumes were identical, apart from the color. Each wore a domino mask, a compression shirt that was short-sleeved, gloves that only went to their wrist that were very thin and tight, compression shorts that went down to just above their knees (the shirts were tucked into the shorts) and thin boot/shoes that stopped at the ankles and didn't appear to have any laces or other fastenings. Apart from their solid shape, they appeared to be almost form-fitting. Robin also that their compression shorts were over nothing, as very small bulges could be seen. They obviously weren't that old. 

As he took in the sight of the masked twins, he couldn't help but notice the hair, the builds, and the smiles. However, if he identified them as Caleb and Cameron, they might identify him as well. The one in red (most likely Caleb as that was his favorite color), reached out a hand. 

"Come on Dick, no lying down on the job!" he said quietly but cheerfully. 

Dick's masked face went red and his eyes went wide. 

The twins smiled a very reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, your secret is very safe. Obviously you know who we are, too, so we have a lot to lose as well," Cameron said. 

"How...how did you find out?" Dick asked, brushing some dirt off of his yellow cape. 

"Dick Grayson wanting to go on a spring break trip?" Caleb asked with a suspicious face.

"Oh gosh was it that obvious?" Dick asked embarrassingly.

"Yes. And we saw you sneak out one night," Cameron laughed. Dick smiled but then immediately had questions. More than he could think of at the time.

"We'll save you the trouble of asking," Caleb said. "We're the Wonder Twins. At least, that's what we're known as in L.A." Dick had heard of them from Bruce, but only briefly. They were twin speedsters who occasionally fought crime out west, but were rather inconsistent and unreliable. "However, we only do it when we visit our dad, which isn't always regular," Cameron added. Their parents were divorced and their dad lives in L.A. "That way, we can keep our personas in Gotham and when we're on the other side of the country, we're basically just the Wonder Twins and otherwise keep a very low profile. We figured you and Batman have Gotham covered. As for our superpowers, there was an explosion at a research facility near a pool we had snuck into one night to get some training in a few years ago. We woke up and were superfast. Kind of boring really, but we adopted the personas and have been pretty successful. There's been an uptick in cartel activity in L.A. and when Glen invited us to Cabo, we figured we'd use the opportunity to do some sleuthing."

This did account for their huge amounts of energy and speed in the pool.

"Swimming is now our alibi. We discovered that we move quieter and faster if we shaved. The costumes were designed by us, but we stole the shoes from the same research facility in L.A. They basically make us silent, even on brush like here which is why we didn't sound normal when approaching. They're pretty handy," Cameron said, showing Robin the shoes. "Any other questions?" Caleb asked.

"Does anyone know?" Robin asked.

"Just you," Cameron said with a smile. "So, is this the place? We thought so, too, after we tracked several trucks last night."

"It seems so," Robin said, crouching again as the twins did as well. "I'm going to report back to Batman tonight and see what he thinks."

"Awww...I want to take 'em down!" Cameron said, clenching his orange-gloved fists. Robin smiled at the irony of someone besides him being precocious. 

"Me too, but it's too risky. We need more info. We had better go before we're heard or spotted. Our costumes aren't exactly camouflaged," Robin said, noting their bright colors and his as well. The Wonder Twins nodded and the three headed back to the resort. 

The next day after breakfast, where Dick found it very difficult not to make eye contact with the twins who were being their normal crazy selves, Dick left on his walk to find Edward. However, he couldn't find him. He checked all of the usual spots but there was no sign of him. When he returned to his room in mid-afternoon, there was a note slipped under his door. It read:

"Dick,  
Sorry, something's come up for work today. I know we were going to get together tonight, but let's plan on tomorrow. It's your last night and we should celebrate!

Yours,  
Edward"

Dick put the letter on desk and sat down with his calculations again on the certainty of the location he and the twins had found yesterday being their center of operations. Bruce had told him last night that he shouldn't go back in case he was spotted. The two would return together in a few weeks after Dick returned. Dick didn't like the answer but he knew better than to argue. 

When it was evening Dick was dressing for dinner when there was a knock at the door. He opened to find Glen's parents and Glen in the hallway. 

"What's up?" Dick asked, rather surprised to see them.

"Dick, have you seen the twins?" Glen asked. "After lunch they said they'd meet me for some ping pong but never showed up. I tried their room and they're not there either. We've looked everywhere and there's no sign of them."

Dick gulped slightly as he had a suspicion of where they might have gone. "I haven't seen them since breakfast," Dick said honestly.

"Ok, well, we're going to go into town and talk to the police," Mrs. Smith said. "Please order room service and stay here." Dick nodded and shut the door and the three of them departed. 

Without hesitation Dick immediately grabbed his costume, shoved it in his bag, and departed by way of his balcony. There were too many people that might notice him if he was dressed as Robin. As Dick Grayson, he was just another kid running around and no one would spare a second look. He watched as the Smiths drove into town, Glen looking worried in the backseat, as Dick hit the treeline and once there in the safety of concealment, donned his costume. He left his bag concealed and headed off toward the building, hoping that he was wrong. 

As he approached, darkness had fully fallen. It had taken him longer than usual because he had to avoid several drunken college students who were in the woods at different points. The place looked almost deserted. There were no men out front and no vehicles apart from one van. As Robin approached, he heard a sound behind him and froze. He listened very hard but heard nothing. Then he felt cold steel against the back of his neck. 

"Don't move, Boy Wonder," came a voice with a thick accent. Putting his gloved hands out to his sides, Robin froze. "Stand up." Robin slowly stood upright from his crouched position. The man pushed the barrel of the gun harder into Robin's neck. "Walk." Cursing under his breath, Robin walked slowly, his hands out to his sides. They emerged from the tree line and the door to the house opened. Two large men came out with guns drawn at Robin. The men slapped a thick piece of tape across Robin's mouth and bound his hands behind him. Then they each grabbed one of Robin's smooth biceps and led him in the building with the third man still pointing the gun at his back. 

The building was rather small and contained one room and an elevator. The four of them boarded the elevator and descended. Robin was quiet as he thought very quickly. He still had his belt. He just had to bide his time. They emerged from the elevator and Robin's masked eyes were wide. It was a huge underground facility with dozens of men working, loading packages, cutting drugs, and every other stereotypical thing you'd expect. Robin was walked through the area without much notice from those around him and into a small room at the other end. There the men unclipped his utility belt and resecured Robin's wrists in cuffs that descended from the ceiling. His booted feet were also secured, stretching his body taught and not allowing for much movement. Once again, he didn't protest. He was just waiting. The three men left Robin alone, taking his belt with them.

A few moments later the door opened and a rather large and fat hispanic man sauntered in. He was smoking a cigarette and wearing a suit that was a little too small. His hair was long and thick and he had a thick beard as well. He towered over Robin as he stood in front of him.

"Well, well, if it isn't half of the dynamic duo. The smaller half. What brings you to paradise?" he asked. Robin didn't say a word, not that he could because the tape muffled him completely. "That was rhetorical. I know why you're here. You've been tracking our movements for the last several days."

Robin looked surprised that he had been found out so easily. 

"Oh don't worry, Boy Wonder, you did your job well. We extracted the information from some friends of yours," he said with a vicious smile. On that cue, the wall in front of him raised up revealing a much larger room. At the other end of that room, Robin's eyes went wide and he gasped in horror as he saw the Wonder Twins, secured in the same fashion as him. However, they were in bad shape. They had bruises around their face, their costumes had tears in random places, and they hung from their wrist bonds with their heads hanging slightly. When the wall rose they looked up slightly to see Robin secured and they made soft muffled noises from behind their own tape gags. 

"Yes, the famous Wonder Twins. Thorns in my side in L.A. I was surprised to run into them here. Of course, their impetuousness made them easy targets for my sharpshooters. The sedatives they were given would knock out several grown men for days, but for their hyper metabolisms, it just made them normal." he said, walking across the room towards their limp bodies. "And they were very cooperative, weren't they," he said in a baby-esque voice, grabbing Cameron's blond hair and wrenching his masked head upwards forcefully, causing a whimper through the tape. "It turns out, Robin," he said as he dropped Cameron's head, "that when heroes are separated from what makes them super, they're quite forthcoming with information. That's how we knew you were here and figured you'd be on your way to find them."

The man walked back over towards Robin, stooping slightly to look directly into his masked eyes. 

"It would be so easy to simply slip off your mask. I'm assuming you're staying at the resort. It wouldn't be too hard to find out the names of high-school aged boys that have been here for more than a week. But that would be too easy, and I'm not someone who takes the easy way out," he said, standing upright again. "You're going to tell me who's under the mask."

Robin looked defiant despite the situation. The man glanced at Robin and smiled. "Oh no, Robin, not under yours, under theirs," he said, nodding towards the Wonder Twins. Robin's face stayed defiant. The man chuckled. "They wouldn't tell me your identity either. Apparently, the torture they've endured these past hours haven't broken them entirely. So what we're going to do is keep their mouths shut. It'll be up to you, boy wonder, to save them." He opened the door and two large men came into the room. They were wearing black leather pants and tight black shirts. They each had a syringe and walked over the helpless twins. Robin protested under his gag but was totally ignored. Caleb and Cameron were injected in their necks and the syringes were cast aside.

"Robin, that was a cocktail. It contained more sedative, to keep them from becoming too fast to handle, but also a suppression of their vocal chords. They won't be able to speak even if they want to. Only you can speak, Robin," he said. "Drugs are wonderful things, aren't they?" He nodded to the two men who took out switchblades. Deftly and carefully they sliced the remainder of the costumes off of Caleb and Cameron before undoing their bonds and pulling off their gloves and boots as well. The two boys were rebound, exposing their bodies fully. The men laughed at the sight. Robin wanted to look away but feared if he did, the boys might be hurt. Their bodies were perfectly smooth. They shaved everything. The only hair was on their masked heads. Their cocks were limp, circumcised, and rather undersized. The leader cupped both of their cocks in his thick hands and said something in Spanish that Robin couldn't understand but made the two other men laugh loudly. The man stepped back and took a few photos while the other men held the twins' heads up so their masks could be seen. 

"These will make it around L.A. very quickly," he said, laughing again. "Now, Robin, you can still save them," he said, looking back at Robin. The twins shook their heads and Robin remained silent. "Very well. Boys, begin."

The two men walked up to the twins and began to treat them like hairless punching bags. Despite the punishment, the twins couldn't scream. That made it almost worse to hear just the sounds of the thick fists pummeling their toned flesh. After several minutes, the two men got behind the boys, nodded to each other and furiously began masturbating the masked twins. They were racing them. Both twins squirmed in their bonds as their smaller bodies were manhandled and groped while the men jerked them. Their cocks steadily got to their full mast of under five inches before Caleb twitched hard and shot his load across the room. Immediately the one jerking Cameron stopped, leaving Cameron's hard cock bouncing in the hair. The other kept jerking Caleb, ruining his orgasm and causing him to twitch violently. 

Robin's eyes watered but he remained silent. He just needed time, but he no idea for what. 

Caleb was unbound and forced to his knees in front of his brother. Pushing his masked head toward's his brother's hairless, hard cock, Caleb opened his mouth and began to suck. Cameron shut his masked eyes as his face became red. The boss chuckled as he took more pictures. It didn't take much longer for Cameron to explode into Caleb's mouth, who was forced to stay on and swallow as much as he could. 

"This is what happens when boys want to play hero," the boss said as Cameron was also unbound. The two boys were thrown onto their stomachs hard, facing Robin. The two men unzipped their pants, revealing massive cocks. Robin started protesting madly through his gag but the boss pretended not to hear him. The Wonder Twins' virginity was stolen before Robin's eyes as the two men raced to see who could cum the fastest inside their respective hero. The twins' bodies, which Robin always thought well-defined and decently sculpted, appeared small as they were dwarfed by their attackers. They began to cry out in pain as the chord suppressor wore off. Their screams then echoed in the room as Robin screamed through the gag. Eventually, both men came hard inside each of the twins, holding in and pinning the boys to the concrete floor. As they pulled out, the twins lay there, whimpering softly, wearing only their masks with cum leaking out of their asses. 

The boss walked over to the twins and kicked them hard, forcing them to roll onto their backs. They lay on the ground looking up at him, their hairless cocks soft again and their formerly pristine swimmers bodies covered in bruises, dirt, and cum. He leaned down as the helpless heroes looked up at him. "You should have never played hero," he said. He pulled out a silenced pistol.

"Wait!" came a calm, but firm voice from the door to the room. Robin had his heart in his throat as he thought he was about to watch his friends be murdered in front of him. He turned to his right and he wasn't calmed down. Standing in the doorway, wearing green tights, a purple mask, and holding a question mark gold cane, was the Riddler. He walked up to Robin, pretended to doff his cap that he wasn't wearing, "pleasure to see you down here, Boy Wonder," he said before walking over to the man with the gun. 

"You don't just shoot people!" he said. "Have I taught you nothing? Yes they're meddlesome heroes but everyone is useful!" the Riddler said, shaking his head at the man. "I mean, look at them! Pathetic little twin boys who have superspeed for some reason and that can be taken away! Or at least managed!"

"We can't allow them to escape. They know too much!" the man said. "Same with Robin!"

"Oh Robin is easy, believe me. I'll take care of him later," he said, continuing to study the naked twins on the floor who looked back at him through their masks in abject fear. "I suppose you're right," Riddler sighed. He pushed the man out of the way and used his feet to slide the twins together so they were side by side, their limbs too weak from the sedative to protest. "Sorry kids, playtime is over!" Riddler yelled. He took his cane, pushed the dot on the question mark, which unleashed a thin blade from the end. With swiftness he brought it down into Cameron's flat stomach.

"NO!" Caleb yelled. Robin screamed from the tape. Cameron convulsed as blood poured from the wound. Without hesitation Riddler did the same to Caleb. The two naked twins lay on the ground, shaking as they bled slowly from their stomachs. Robin's face was in tears as he struggled ferociously in his bonds. The man with the gun leaned down and peeled off the masks, revealing the faces of the twins. 

"Huh...no idea who they are," the man said. Riddler stared and his eyes narrowed slightly. "Me neither," he lied. While they were still partially alive, the two men who had fucked the twins grabbed them by their ankles and dragged them out of the room, leaving a trail of blood behind them. 

"Did you deal with the family?" Riddler asked, cleaning the blade with a napkin.

"Oh, yeah," the man with the gun said. "Caught their car on their way to the police station. A bullet each for the parents and two for the kid in the back." 

Robin couldn't see. His world was collapsing. The Riddler pranced over to him and grabbed his chin, raising Robin's face to look at his. 

"Well, Robin, this really isn't your night is it? I'm surprised to see you fraternizing with those Wonder Twins. They really weren't good at this. Unfortunately, you're going to need the same fate. This operation is far too big. I know it'll bring the Bat down on us pretty good, but by the time he realizes you're dead, we'll be long gone. However, before you meet your end, there's one thing I've always wanted to know," he said, smiling an evil smile as Robin's masked eyes burned from crying so much. Slowly, Riddler raised the mask off of Robin's head before casting it aside. However, instead of a triumphal cry, the Riddler gasped softly and stepped back, hardly able to stand. "Dick..." he whispered. Dick's eyes widened as he heard his name. 

"Edward?" he thought, still gagged.

"Get out," the Riddler ordered. "NOW!" 

The man with the gun hustled out of the room, dodging the blood on the floor and closed the door. The Riddler removed his purple mask to reveal the face of Edward, the man Dick had fallen for. The man who just murdered and was responsible for murdering his closest friends. Dick wanted to throw up. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. 

"My god, Dick. How is this...how is this possible?" Edward asked. He peeled the tape off of Dick's mouth. 

"How could you," Dick said, his voice hoarse. "How could you?! MY FRIENDS! THEY WERE ONLY 15!" Dick cried, breaking down. Edward began to tear up as well. This never happened. How could he have let this happen. 

"Dick...I didn't...how could I...I...just...." Edward stammered. He wanted to vomit as well, his stomach was turning over. He thought about whether it was too late to save the twins, but he knew he had got them just right to cause slow death. He was a professional. It was too late for Glen and his parents. He couldn't go back. He looked at Dick's maskless face, dressed in the famous Robin costume. He had always despised Robin, despite his underlying attraction for him. He had no idea of the boy behind the mask. He couldn't go back. Dick couldn't go back. Even if he let him go, he'd be changed for the rest of his life. He'd never be the same.

"Kill me," Dick said in a whisper. Edward furrowed his brow as he stepped closer, not understanding. "KILL ME!" Dick yelled, tears streaking down his face. 

Edward paused, Dick's head hung into his red tunic. The boy he loved, gone forever. Edward walked forward and embraced Dick's bound body, Dick sobbing into his shoulder and Edward crying silent tears. And then it was all over. A quick motion that was instant. No more suffering. Only one would have to suffer. That would be his gift. Edward donned his mask, composed himself, and left the room.


End file.
